


Dance Dance

by space_goose



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Short, so buzz off shippers, this ain't incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_goose/pseuds/space_goose
Summary: Rick takes Morty to an alien bar which just so happens to be playing some jamming tunes. They dance together.





	Dance Dance

Morty nervously twiddled with his hands under the table, trying to work off the anxiety that was boiling in his belly. 

"Are you sure I'm allowed to be here, Rick?" He asked his grandpa, raising his voice so the man could hear him over the music. The music wasn't blaring or anything, Morty just didn't want to be ignored like usual.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's a fucking alien pub, it doesn't matter what age you are, you're a goddamn alien like everyone here," Rick replied harshly, chugging down a swig of his flask. With a satisfied sigh and a smack of his lips, he stood up and held his hand out for Morty. "Come 'ere."

Morty reached out and grabbed his hand. Rick immediately pulled him away, running with him to the stage. In the pub there was a little stage for couples, friends or just anyone to dance to music. It was unoccupied at the moment, well, until Rick and Morty were up there. Morty didn't know it was a stage for dancing since it was his first time at the pub and no one had got up there the entire time, so he was quite confused when his grandfather didn't let go of his hand.

"What are we doing up here?" He looked around, peering at a table of blue, humanoid horse-like aliens. They looked like they were smiling, but Morty couldn't tell. He just gulped uncomfortably and looked back at Rick. "And why are people staring at us?"

"It'll be fun, trust me." The man gazed up, staring at the speaker playing the alien music. It did have a distinctive tune to it and it sounded like human swing music; just with a modern electronic feel to it. Wait, Morty knew what it was: electro swing!

"Rick, how are they playing human music?" 

"Because the aliens here were part of an army that eliminated humanity from the universe. They probably just liked the music and decided to play it instead of their own. Or maybe it just reminds them that they killed an entire race. I dunno." With his hand still entwined with Morty's, he twirled them into a dance's starting pose. The younger boy gasped, then went bright red in the cheeks with embarrassment once he figured out what was happening.

Rick was going to dance with him in front of all these aliens. Oh. Oh no.

"Rick! Do we seriously have to do this right now?"

His grandpa smiled, twirling the boy. "Stop being a pussy and dance with me."

Morty didn't have a say in it. In seconds, Rick was dancing with him, even though Morty had no fucking clue what was going on. He was scared he would muck up and trip and look like an idiot on stage. The entire time he was red in the face, anxiety hitting him like a goddamn brick.

Rick taught him as he went, eventually.

The dance wasn't some slow dance or waltz, it was one of those couple (note that couple doesn't always been romantic relationship) dances, or, actually, it more more of a fast-paced waltz that would suit more of a party than a prom.

Rick grabbed both his hands, stepping back and forth in time with the music. Morty got the hang of it quick, letting a small smile creep onto his lips. The smile turned into a 'O' when he was lifted into the air, spun around, and then dropped slowly. However, his feet didn't touch the ground, so he just wrapped his legs around Rick's waist so the hands under his pits wouldn't hurt as much.

"See? Isn't this fun?" Rick was grinning wildly with real happiness, which was incredibly rare and Morty felt slightly proud that he managed to be some sort of source for the grin on his usually emotionally-detached grandpa.

"Yeah, it sure is," Morty chirped, chuckling softly. The music was still playing, the happy tune keeping the boy in a dancing mood. Electro swing was just that kind of genre. It made you want to dance and bounce around whenever you heard it. Morty released his legs from Rick's waist so the man could lower him to the ground, and they kept dancing. 

They eventually just gave up on trying to properly dance after Morty kept stepping on Rick's shoes or almost tripping, so they decided to somehow freestyle a couple's dance moves.

It didn't go that well, but it was definitely more enjoyable to just do whatever without having to worry about certain positions and poses. Everytime they either fell or trip, they laughed at each other and called each other names. It happened at least every five minutes, and they still weren't getting bored of tripping over each other's feet.

Time went by fast and songs went past; Rick was getting tired. To finish off the last song, he grabbed Morty around the waist and dipped him, giving the boy a quick nip on the nose with his lips. He laughed at the small giggle that left his grandson's lips, keeping him in the dip. Rick looked him in the eyes, a smile still on his face, as well as Morty.

"Never knew I would dance with my grandson and actually enjoy it." Rick pushed a loose string of hair off Morty's slightly sweaty forehead, combing back his hair with his slender hand. 

"I never knew I would make you smile."

Rick chuckled under his breath, subconsciously agreeing with the boy. He let Morty back to his feet, thanking the boy with a much-too-formal kiss on his knuckles.

"Thanks, Rick. This was fun."

The older man smiled gently. "Wanna go home?" He asked after a couple seconds of silence, glancing over at Morty; awaiting his reply.

Morty nodded with a yawn. He needed sleep, he'd been dancing for way too long. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

**Author's Note:**

> the blue horse aliens are my original alien race lmao. i made them like four years ago. anyway, hope u enjoyed this very short fic. this fandom needs more gen that isn't incest


End file.
